Melting Jasper
by Mrs. Agget
Summary: What happens when a vampire finds his soul mates in an imprinted wolf couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I am trying something new...a wolf fic! Emmetts Submissive and I have come together to bring y'all this. We hope you like it!**

**Thanks to nmydreamz for betaing.**

**We don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 1

"_But Jake," _Seth whined.

"_But nothing, Seth. My answer is no. You are going to keep close to the tribe, away from the fighting," _Jacob growled, although there was no mean intent behind it.

"_Would you just shut the fuck up and let the kid fight?" _Paul growled.

Jacob snapped at Paul's flank, only to be ordered back by Sam. The pack was on their way to meet with their arch enemies, the Cullens. They had contacted the elders, telling them they could see other vampires coming to the area; the tribe was in danger. The pack had taken down the odd rogue vampire, but nothing more. The Cullen leader said they saw an army coming. Sam knew they were out of their depth and went to speak to the leader alone, and asked for any help they could get. It was finally agreed, with the knowledge and help of the coven, the pack would learn how to fight, and fight along side the bloodsuckers.

"_I think I'm gonna hurl," _Quil moaned.

"_Quiet, all of you. We are close and one of them can read minds. From now on we remain in silence. I will do all the talking," _Sam ordered.

Jacob whimpered as his little mate moved back to his rightful position, at the back of the pack. Colin and Brady would flank him, but they were just cubs themselves.

"Oh God, they stink," a blonde vampire hissed.

"Rose, please. They are here to help us. We couldn't do this without them," an older vampire said, as they came into view.

The pack stopped on full alert, their noses burning from the sickly, sweet scent the vampires expelled into their sensitive noses. Seth wagged his tail as he saw Edward, the only Cullen he knew. Yeah, he smelt gross, but he seemed nice. Colin nipped at Seth's ear in warning. Seth attempted to blow a raspberry at his pack brother, but failed. Brady gave a barky chuckling, earning him a growl from their alpha. All three cubs stood on alert, trying to look as big as their pack brothers.

"Thank you for coming, Sam. Let me introduce my family," the blond, elder vampire said as he set forward.

Paul growled, making the vampire hesitate. When Sam gave a warning growl to his pack brother, the vampire began introductions. He walked to an older woman. Jacob wasn't taking much notice, more worried about his little sub, who was miraculously silent. It wasn't until a flash caught his eye that he got back into defense mode.

"This is the newest member to our family, Jasper. He will be training you today," Carlisle said, patting the young, blond vampire on the back. Jacob's body seemed to relax without his permission. No matter how hard he tried to tense, he couldn't, and felt at ease. Suddenly Sam phased.

"Please stop whatever it is you are doing. My pack cannot continue if you don't allow them to feel what they should," Sam said, ready to order the pack to leave.

Suddenly the pack was back in defense mode. Jacob went to his imprint and checked he was okay, as his thoughts were still silent. Looking into his cubs eyes he could see the sweet, loving sub he always was. His tail again started wagging before he reached up and licked Jacob's snout.

"_Shall we take the long way home?" _Seth whispered in his thoughts.

"_Dude, we can hear you," _Embry chuckle barked.

If he could blush, Jacob would have, however Seth didn't care. He wanted to be with his mate and he couldn't wait to hear his voice. Jacob just nodded as he was trying to show an example to the others, especially the cubs.

"Shall we begin?" the vamp called Jasper said.

"Cubs, go home," Sam ordered, still in his human form, speaking with the leader.

"_I don't want toooo," Seth whined. _

"GO," Sam ordered. The three cubs took off without protest as they had just been alpha ordered.

Jasper, with his family standing in a line behind him, paced back and forth.

"Newborn vampires still have human blood in them when they wake up, so they will be exceptionally strong," he said in a loud, clear voice. "Do not let them get their arms around you, because if you do, they will crush you.

He paused, golden eyes searching the line of wolves that remained at the tree line. Drawing in a deep breath, he shook his head a little as if to clear it and regather his thoughts. _"What is wrong with me?" _he thought. _"Not all of them smell bad. I smell...earth and sun. Smells nice."_

One of his family members gave a low hiss behind him and Jasper turned to see his brother, Edward, staring daggers at him.

"_What the fuck is up with you, man?" _Jasper asked silently. Edward, the one who could read minds, barely shook his head.

Shrugging, Jasper turned back to the pack. "When you take on a newborn, you have to make sure to dismember them. We then burn the pieces, otherwise they can reattach themselves. Now, I'm gonna show you a few moves with some of my siblings, so you can see how we fight. Edward, come forward."

Edward walked up to his brother and crouched into a traditional fighting stance. Jasper mimicked his actions, emitting a slight hiss. Jasper wasted no time in launching himself at his brother, who sidestepped and caused Jasper to slide in the dirt. They faced off again, circling each other.

Before they could make a move, Alice, the small, black-haired vampire, gasped. All of the other vampires' eyes turned to her, then the leader, Carlisle, walked over to her.

"What is it, Alice?" he near-whispered, but the wolves could hear it anyway.

"I can't see Jasper anymore," she said in a tiny voice.

"What do you mean you can't see me anymore?" Jasper demanded, walking up closer to her.

"Just what I said. You have disappeared from my vision."

Jasper looked at Carlisle. "What does this mean?"

Before the older vamp could say anything, a soft howl could be heard from deeper inside the forest. At the same time, Jacob stepped forward. All of the Cullens, except Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle, crouched into defensive position.

Jacob whined and looked to his alpha. Sam inclined his head toward the forest and Jacob took off into it at a dead run. Jasper backed away from his family.

"I...I have to go…" he stammered, then ran at vampire speed into the forest after Jacob.

"What was that about?" Emmett, another vampire brother asked.

"Somehow, Jacob is Jasper's mate," Edward supplied with a deep frown.

The pack looked confused. Mate? What were they talking about, mate? Jacob and Seth were imprints, soul mates. They got ready to attack until Sam ordered them down.

"Yes, I think perhaps you should leave," Edward snapped.

"Wait, what the fuck is happening?" Emmett asked.

"Please, don't hurt our son!" Esme gasped.

"They can't, otherwise the treaty is broken," Edward smirked, earning him a slap on the arm by his wife, Alice.

The wolves took off after their pack brother. Their thoughts were so loud Edward's knees buckled as he held his head in pain. The Cullens gathered around him in concern except Emmett, who was still watching the tree line, where the wolves disappeared along with his brother.

"_Jacob, leech behind you!" Jared yelled. _

"_I know, I got this," Jacob snapped. _

"_Jacob?" Sam asked. _

"_Sam, order them back NOW." _Jacob's alpha voice made even Sam buckle to the order. Jacob was the true alpha and his word was law.

The pack skidded to a sudden halt as Jacob's thoughts went silent on them. A trick that, to this day, Sam regretted teaching him. Jacob's thoughts were trained on his little sub, making sure he was okay. He followed Seth's scent as he had changed into human form. He breached the tree line and saw Seth sitting on a rock at the waterfall they had discovered only a few days ago. Jacob stopped and admired the soft, golden glow of his sub as he lies down, taking in the rare sunshine. Unlike the rest of the pack, Seth was smaller and, although well defined, he had a feminine look about him, his hips more noticeable than the average man. Only a sharp eye could pick it up. Seth was the only sub they had in the pack and he was rare amongst shapeshifters. His hair, slightly longer than it should be, was unruly, covering one eye. His soft, hazel eyes were graced with long eyelashes that tickled his cheek with every blink. In Jacob's eyes, there was nothing more perfect than his little sub.

Jacob ran to his mate and swooped him up before throwing him into the cool water. The blond vampire had no right to see his mate naked. He could smell the unusual scent from the leech and wondered why it smelled so intoxicating; almost like lemonade, just like his mother used to make before she passed.

"Jake, what the hell?" Seth sputtered, coming up for air. Jacob chuckled as he walked into the pool and pulled his lover to him. Seth, although stronger than the normal human, didn't even make Jacob flinch when he continued to slap him with his hands, in protest.

"We have a visitor," Jacob said.

Seth's attention went to the flash that he saw out of the corner of his eye. Sitting on the rock he had just vacated sat the blond vampire. Seth pressed closer to Jacob, not out of fear but rather possession. Jacob was his, and he knew the look that the vampire was giving his mate.

"I do not mean to scare you, little one," Jasper said.

"You don't . . . I'm cold," Seth lied, trying to act tougher than he felt.

Jacob chuckled lightly. Jasper tilted his head to the side, trying to work out what the boy was thinking. His emotions were that of protecting his mate, yet there was something else underlying it. Jacob raised his eyebrow. Seth did exactly the same thing when he was thinking.

"Don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what the fuck do you want?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry, I mean no harm, I just . . . are you two mates?" he asked

"Imprints, yes. What has it to do with you?" Jacob snapped, but felt guilty when the vampire's face fell. He didn't like that wounded look and picked Seth up. "Can you turn so we can dress in private?" he asked.

Jasper didn't hesitate and turned away. Still not trusting the vampire completely Jacob made sure his sub was dressed first before quickly slipping on his own shorts. Giving a cough Jasper turned around. Jacob had Seth protectively in his arms. Jasper walked slowly back to the rock and sat beside the wolves and stared into the waterfall.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

Jacob shook his head. He, too, had no idea. This was unheard of. Something impossible, yet here he sat with his imprint, but the pull of the vampire beside him was undeniable. What would the elders say? Surely the pack would not be happy, they took a while to accept that Jacob was gay and that Seth was his imprint. That was until he phased for the first time, and it became clear that Jacob would, in fact, produce an heir.

"Do about what?" Seth asked, looking up at his mate. Jacob looked down and kissed Seth's nose.

"Seth, can you not feel anything different?" Jacob asked.

"Should I?" he pouted.

"No, baby, you shouldn't. He is my imprint, my soul mate," he said sadly.

"I understand." Jasper got up to leave.

However a small, warm hand touched his arm. Looking down, he saw Seth looking up at him for the first time. "You have pretty eyes," he blushed.

"Thank you, little one. So do you," he smiled.

"Would you like to stay with me and Jacob? I brought a picnic." Seth jumped down and ran to the forest. He had made a picnic for him and Jacob to have after their training session. It was simple, little things like this that made Jacob love Seth more than anyone thought possible.

"He is young," Jacob whispered, so low that even right beside him Jasper had difficulty hearing it.

"Have you two mated yet?" Jasper asked, watching the cub all but skip back to them with a basket in his arms.

"We won't mate until he is ready. His wolf will go into heat when she feels it is time," Jacob explained.

Both men stood as Seth got close, then helped him with his basket. Seth went about setting out the picnic. Jasper didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't eat human food. He politely sat down and accepted the large cheese sandwich that was offered. Jacob wolfed his down quickly, already looking for the next one before Seth had even taken two bites.

"Jacob, manners," Seth slapped his dom's hand away playfully.

"Wow, look at that eagle," Jasper said, pointing to the sky. Seth looked up, instantly allowing Jasper to hand over his sandwich, which Jacob ate before Seth lost sight of the bird.

The rest of the picnic continued with Seth being distracted, while Jasper handed over his food. Jacob and Jasper would wink at one another at how easily Seth was distracted. Jacob asked Jasper about himself but Jasper said it was for another time. Seth was getting drowsy. He was still new to this whole shifting thing and needed to sleep more than the average shifter. His temperature was even slightly higher than the others. Jacob pulled his mate to his arms and he was soon asleep. Jasper moved closer, wanting to feel the heat of the wolves. Jacob didn't seem to mind and soon they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"What do I smell like to you?" Jacob asked.

"Earth after a rain shower, and Seth smells like sunshine,"

"I smell like mud?" Jacob asked, horrified.

Jasper snorted and shook his head. Jacob laughed at the vampire, who was finally beginning to relax. They spent two hours just talking about everything, but nothing. Sadly, it was time they went home. Jacob had patrol and wanted to get Seth home before he got in trouble with his mom.

They parted ways at the treaty line, but only after Jasper and Jacob traded phone numbers. Although neither Jacob nor Seth accepted it yet, it was a were Jasper's mates, and Jasper wasn't looking forward to being away from the two.

All the way back to the house, thoughts of the wolves ran rampant through Jasper's mind. He knew he was going back to a house full of angry vampires, but he couldn't help it. A vampire's mate was a vampire's mate. They would have to accept it, or Jasper would have no choice but to leave them. He was not looking forward to the conversation.

**Thank you for reading! We'd love to know what y'all think!**

**Mrs. Agget and Emmetts Submissive**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey y'all and Kia Ora! Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews you've left for us! They truly made our day!**

**Another big thanks to nmydreamz for editing. She's awesome :)**

**We do not own Twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Jasper could hear the angry voices of his family before he even reached the house. He went in, if only to get the argument over with. Everyone was gathered in the living room, their faces showing identical scowls. They glared at Jasper when he walked into the living room.

"I cannot believe this shit," Edward spat. "You, running off with a couple of wolves."

"You know we can't help who our mates are," Jasper retorted.

"True, but we have never had the trouble of any of the family finding their mate in the enemy," Carlisle said quietly.

Jasper turned to face him. "Trouble? What the fuck, Carlisle? If any one of my supposed brothers or sisters mated with a wolf, I wouldn't have batted an eye. I understand how it works!"

"You are jaded," Alice said. "You say that because you've spent time with them already. No doubt they have brainwashed you." She moved closer to her husband, afraid Jasper would lash out.

Oh, how he wanted to. He wanted to beat some sense into the people who he once called his family. Every single one of them knew how mating worked, and he couldn't believe they were giving that kind of attitude.

"What if it were any of you?" Jasper addressed the entire room. "What if one of you were in my place right now? What would you want me to say?"

"We would be ashamed," Edward spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know if it were me, I damn sure wouldn't act on it. I would rather live a horrible, miserable life than be with the enemy."

Emmett walked to Jasper and put his hand on his shoulder. "I understand what you're saying, and, I think I can accept it. It'll take some getting used to, but who am I to deny you your mates?"

A look of relief passed over Jasper's face as he regarded his brother. "Thank you, Em."

Rosalie acted like she was going to say something to her husband, but Emmett stopped her. "I don't want to hear it. I've made my decision."

The room was silent for a moment, then Carlisle walked over towards Jasper. His eyes no longer held anger; they were sad. "I'm sorry, son, but I'm afraid we cannot accept this."

"Fine," Jasper said. "Consider me no longer a part of your family, except for Emmett. He'll know where to find me."

As soon as Jasper left the house, he ran at his full vampire speed to the waterfall he had spent time with his mates earlier. He paced and growled, pissed off that his family would treat him like they did. He thought they loved him, no matter what. So much for that.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Soon, he had wandered away from the waterfall into the nearby forest. In his rage, he pushed down trees and threw large rocks until he found himself standing in a large, barren circle. It was then the idea came to him. He would build a cabin out of the trees he had pushed over. It would be a place for him and his mates, if they wished to join him.

With new purpose, Jasper stacked the trees which needed to be cut, then cleared the empty spot in the forest that would become his home. He would tell his mates about it the next day, and show them, if they were willing.

Jacob was doing the eastern border line and could smell Jasper's scent. Embry was busy on the west side and happily humming to himself. Jacob slipped across the border into no mans land close to where he and Seth had spent time with the vampire only hours earlier. The closer he got to his scent, the quicker his paws hit the forest floor. Embry asked if everything was okay and shrugged when Jacob hummed in response. As soon as he caught a flash of Jasper he shut his mind to Embry telling him he had to take a pee.

Giving a whine to get Jasper's attention, Jacob sunk to his belly and watched as Jasper continued to make a clearing. Again he gives a whine but, this time, Jasper heard him and stopped his work. Jacob admired that Jasper showed no signs of being tired or sweaty. Not having to breathe, he wasn't even puffing.

"Jacob, what do you think?" Jasper asked, waving his hands around the large area he had cleared.

Jacob chuckled before resting his head on his paws. He didn't want to leave Jasper alone but couldn't risk phasing in case Embry needed him. Jasper pouted and walked to the wolf before sinking down and putting out his hand. Jacob lifted his head and allowed the vampire to stroke him between the ears, rumbling loudly at the contact. Never before had he allowed anyone but Seth to rub his wolf, but the cool hand felt perfect on his fur. Embry was still humming to himself but something was off. Jacob couldn't focus on him at the moment as his wolf was almost purring in delight at being stroked by Jasper.

"I want to build a house here," Jasper said finally breaking the silence between them.

Jacob looked up at Jasper to see if he was kidding. He and Seth spoke of one day building a cabin here. But it would always be a dream to them. They would live and work on the rez the rest of their born days. Whether they grew old together or continued phasing they had not yet made up their minds. They were still so young. Jacob only now just eighteen and Seth sixteen. Jasper stood up brushing the back of his jeans. Jacob's eyes feasted on the very spot Jasper was touching. Shaking his head he stood up. He was Seth's mate but he couldn't help but find the vampire attractive. In fact he wanted nothing more than to mate with him.

"_Embry just howl if you need me," _Jacob said catching Embry's attention.

"_No prob's Jake," _Embry said smiling in his thoughts when he saw Jasper's back.

Jacob phased before Embry could say anything. Jacob knew he would have to face the elders and soon. Quickly he slipped on his shorts, just as Jasper turned around. Jasper smiled as Jacob walked up to him both vampire and wolf stare into each others eyes. Dark brown eyes soften as they look into the brilliant golden ones. They were just inches apart Jacob licked his lips his hand about to pull Jasper even closer when he suddenly smelt an unpleasant scent of another vampire. Growling he steps back and pulls Jasper behind him.

"Jacob its my brother Emmett he wishes us no harm," Jaspers cool hand felt so small on Jacob's arm. Placing his large on on it he pulled the vampire into his side.

"Sup guys," Emmett beamed at them not having a clue what he had just interrupted.

"Emmett I want you to meet Jacob my mate," he said squeezing Jacob's arm. If Jacob was confused by this statement he didn't let on.

Walking forward Emmett held out his hand. Jacob looked down at Jasper who nodded and smiled. Taking the offered hand he shook it. Emmett was as tall as he was and just as well built. "Nice to meet you," Jacob offered.

"You too," said Emmett happy that Jasper's mate was so understanding of him and his former family.

"What are you doing here Em's?"

"The family are getting ready to leave the area. They don't wish any trouble," Emmett said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're leaving so soon," Jasper asked sad at the thought of his family leaving.

"That's the thing I'm not. I want to stay I like it here and I don't care who your mates are you are my brother," Emmett said.

"What about Rose?"

"Jazz you know we have only been staying together so we could be part of the family," he sighed.

"I knew she wasn't your true mate. But I am sorry," Jasper went to his brother and hugged him.

Without thought Jacob growl and phased. Jasper quickly pulled back. Embry was in his head straight away. Then suddenly it happened. Just like it happened to him Jacob was on his belly.

"_You imprinted!" _Jacob gasped.

"_Errrr would seem so_," Embry said his voice soft and full of love as he stared at his imprint through his alpha's eyes.

"_Fucking hell would you get here I'm defenseless like this," _Jacob growled.

"Jacob what is wrong?" Jasper asked running to his mate who still hadn't taken his eyes off Emmett who was looking more than a little confused.

"Is he okay. He looks a bit sick," Emmett said.

"_oh my god stop making me look at him that way Embry," _

"_Sorry Jake but look at him he is perfect don't you think?' Embry sighed as he continued to run at full speed. _

"_Just hurry up and look away from him," _Jacob said surprised at how much control Embry had of him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't let his eyes deviate from Emmett.

"Okay not to freak you out or anything but your wolf looks like he wants to eat me," Emmett scoffed.

Jacob growled and finally Embry's felt sorry enough for his alpha to move his line of vision and also he didn't want Jacob to scare his imprint away. Jacob growled as he saw all of Embry's thoughts about his imprint. Embry skidded to a halt just on the borderline.

"_What do I do. What do I do," he asked shifting from one paw to the other. _

"_Fucking phase so I can move," Jacob growled. _

"_Okay okay, wait let me go and get showered and clean clothes on," Embry begged. _

"_Fucking phase NOW," Jacob commanded. _

The moment he phased Jacob stood up and shook his fur. He went to his mate and licked his face. Jaspers small arms hugged him around his neck. Emmett aww at the wolf and his brother.

'_Laugh it up big boy you are going to be a hell of a lot worse,' _Jacob thought to himself. Licking Jasper's face he quickly dashed through the forest and phased.

"Neither of you move I need to go get something," he said holding up his finger.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, confused.

"What the hell was all that about?" Emmett asked.

"No idea. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

Emmett leaned casually against a nearby tree. "He sure was acting weird, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. I had no idea what was going on. It was a little disturbing. So, Em, since they're leaving and you're not, where are you going to live?"

"In the house, I suppose," Emmett answered with a shrug. "It's gonna be empty and just sitting there."

"I guess," Jasper said, already wishing his mate was back with him. "We've accumulated enough money over the years, so I know that won't be a problem for either of us."

"Yeah," Emmett said, then gestured with his hand at all the logs and the clearing around them. "What's all this?"

"When the family said they couldn't accept me anymore, I was pissed. I came out here and started tearing shit up, then I had an idea."

Emmett raised his brow in question.

"I'm going to use all the trees I threw around to make myself a cabin. It will sit here where we're at, in this clear spot."

"That's awesome, bro," Emmett said with a smile. "Peace and quiet….and alone time."

"I won't be alone if I have my way," Jasper said, looking not at his brother but in the direction Jacob ran off in.

"Ohhhhh, a little love nest, then," Emmett teased.

"Fuck you, man," Jasper said, punching his brother lightly on the arm. "You wait until you find your true mate. You won't be making fun of me then, I bet."

Emmett grew serious. "What's it like, finding the one...or two, in your case?"

"It's hard to describe," Jasper said with a soft smile. "You see them and just know, feel it deep inside, all the way in your bones, that... that person is the one who makes your life complete."

"Wow," Emmett said. "Sounds...intense."

"It is, but I promise you it is the best feeling in the world."

Before Emmett could say anything else, Jacob came into view, towing Embry along by the arm. Embry looked worried. He was fidgeting and nearly tripping over his own feet. Jasper sighed in relief at the sight of his mate coming back. Emmett was trying to suppress a chuckle.

When the two wolves reached the vampires, Jacob playfully pushed Embry in Emmett's direction before moving to stand beside Jasper. The vampire rested his hand on his mate's shoulder.

"What is all this about?" Jasper asked Jacob.

"Watch."

Embry stood about three feet in front of Emmett, his eyes locked on the ones of the big vampire before him. It looked as if neither one of them were blinking.

"Holy shit," Jasper said as a wave of both love and lust rocketed through his body. He fell to his knees, which surprised Jacob. He knelt beside Jasper, confused.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked Emmett.

"He's fine," Emmett answered, not taking his eyes off of Embry.

"I'm an empath," Jasper told Jacob. "I can sense emotions. And right now, if I'm not mistaken, Embry is Emmett's mate, but stronger somehow."

"Embry has imprinted on Emmett," Jacob said quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment for the others.

Jasper and Jacob watched silently as Emmett and Embry gazed into each other's eyes, oblivious to everything around them. The lust emanating from the two was playing hell with Jasper, causing him to grow hard in his jeans.

"Go, you two," Jasper called out. "For fuck's sake, give me some peace."

Emmett and Embry smiled at each other before joining hands and running off into the woods.

"Be back here in two hours!" Jacob called after Embry with a laugh.

"Jacob," Jasper said, "You may want to go now."

"Why?" the wolf frowned.

"Because the lust coming from those two nearly did me in, and I don't think it would be wise if you were so...close...at the moment."

Jacob, catching on to what Jasper was implying, got to his feet.

"Oh." he said. "Yeah. I'll just go finish patrol."

Jasper nodded, holding his breath. He was afraid if he breathed in any more of his mate's scent at that moment, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

**Thank y'all for reading!**

**Dylan and Penny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Here's chapter 3! We are having a blast writing this, and we hope y'all are having just as much fun reading it :)**

**Thank you to nmydreamz for her awesome editing.**

**We do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 3

"Empath? What the hell is an empath?" Jacob thought to himself as he continued on patrol. He didn't really want to leave Jasper, but he knew he had to. Not for his sake, but rather that of Jasper and Seth. He loved his sub, but the call of Jasper was strong as well.

"Jacob?" Sam asked.

Jacob closed his thoughts, but it was too late. Sam had seen everything that had transpired only a short while ago. He continued to patrol as though he hadn't heard Sam, however Sam wasn't stupid. He caught him at the southern end of the border.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Where is Embry? He should be patrolling with you, Jake, you know the rules," Sam said, getting in front of Jacob.

"He phased to take a dump," Jacob quickly thought up.

He chuckled to himself. Never before had he used that excuse and thought it sounded pretty legit. Sam, however, wasn't amused and let his beta know by biting him on the flank. Tilting his head back, Sam howled for the whole pack, which meant trouble was brewing. Gulping, Jacob sat where he stood and cleared his mind. One by one the pack responded to their alpha, and howled as they phased in. When Seth's howl sounded, Jacob's wolf responded and ached to go to his mate as he ran towards them. Brady was running with him and Paul, just behind them, keeping an eye on the cubs. He was very protective of the cubs even if he didn't admit it.

"What's up, boss?," Jared said, sitting beside Jacob.

Sam tilted his head back and sounded the call again. This time Embry finally howled in and, like Jacob, was hiding his thoughts. Seth, however, was singing some crappy pop song until Sam told him to button it. When they came into view Jacob went and rubbed himself against his mate before nipping him. Seth lowered himself in submission and allowed Jacob to lick his belly. By now, the pack had gotten used to the ritual they performed every time they phased, after being apart. Embry slunk in and took his place beside Jared, and watched the pair until Sam ordered a meeting.

"Embry, where have you been? You reek of leech," Sam snapped.

"Well, um you see . . . the thing is, I errr, I . . ." Embry was not sure how this news was going to be taken.

"What?" Sam growled.

"I imprintedonEmmettCullen," he said so fast it was not understood. Or so he had hoped. Jared understood it clearly.

"You did not, you lying bastard. Good one, Embry," he snorted.

Jacob went and stood in front of Embry. "He isn't lying. I saw him imprint while we were patrolling, and you know what it is like to imprint, Sam. You too, Jared."

"I forbid it." Sam stood and tried to get between him and Jacob.

"Sam, you can't!" Seth yelled into the pack's head.

"Stay out of it, Seth," Sam growled, bearing his teeth at the sub.

"Bad mood, fucker," Paul chuckled as Jacob attacked the alpha, while his attention was on his mate.

No one dared move, this was not the place to show off your fighting abilities. Alpha against beta was no joke. Paul and Embry stood in front of a whimpering Seth to try and block his view as fur and blood flew through the air, the roar of the wolves echoing around La-Push.

"Leeches!" Quil shouted, making Sam and Jacob stop straight away as the scent reached their noses.

"We will deal with this later," Sam panted. He was bald in areas and was limping on his right, hind leg.

"You can count on it," Jacob said, still looking as though he had just been to the groomers. Not a scratch was on him. Seth was still laying on the forest floor with his paws over his eyes.

"It's not a Cullen, and they are on our land," Jared said.

The fight was forgotten. It was now time to do what they were made to do, and that was to kill leeches. Orders were thrown at everyone from both Sam and Jacob, but everyone knew their part. Brady was ordered to get back to the town with Seth and make sure none got through. As much as it pained Jacob, he watched his mate take off in the other direction. Now was not the time for_ I love you_.

Before the cubs could get away, a dark, male vampire leapt from a nearby tree, blocking their path. He gave a menacing hiss, the red of his eyes showing brightly. Scared out of their wits, they turned tail and scampered back through the adults. Jacob looked around wildly for his mate. When he found him standing near Jasper, he bounded over and licked him on the nose.

All at once, another male vampire stepped into view at the rear of the pack. He strode toward Jasper.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Vampires and wolves sharing the same space? As friends?"

"I don't think you want to get into this," Jasper warned, baring his teeth.

"Oh, but I think we do, don't we, Laurent?" The vampire asked the dark man across the clearing.

"We do, James," Laurent agreed.

A rumble of warning growls sounded from the wolves, who were poised and ready to fight.

"I don't think our friends here take too kindly to that," Emmett spoke up from beside Embry.

"Hmm," James said, pretending to be thinking. "I think maybe our good friends from Volterra would be interested to hear of this."

Having heard enough, Emmett bellowed, "Kill them!" He leapt toward Laurent, followed by some of the pack, just as James made a grab for Seth. Jasper jumped and slammed his hand into James' chest, knocking him to the ground. Leaves and dirt flew everywhere.

Embry and Jacob jumped onto the downed vampire, quickly separating his legs from his body. They threw them aside and went for more. Satisfied with his new friends, Jasper joined in the fight against Laurent. Laurent and Emmett were trading blows, flipping each other and causing small trees to fall in their wake.

Jasper jumped in as Emmett threw Laurent backwards, his hand connecting with Laurent's neck, severing his head cleanly. Emmett clapped his brother on the back and went to finish the job.

"Make sure you get every piece and pile them all up together," Jasper called to the wolves. "Search until no more can be found."

Everyone searched for bits of the rogue vampires and did as Jasper instructed. It took about half an hour before they were satisfied all of the remains had been found. The wolves, Jasper, and Emmett stood in a circle around the pile, watching the squirming mass with disgust. Emmett pulled a lighter from his pocket, flicked it open, and struck the wheel. He then threw it into the pile, which abruptly burst into flame. Purple smoke spiraled into the sky.

Sam disappeared behind a tree and emerged in his human form, wearing only shorts.

"What the hell was all that?" he demanded, glaring at Jasper and Emmett. "I come out here to find one of the pack has imprinted on one of you, then a couple of leeches, none of which have ever seen before, show up? What is going on?"

Emmett held his hands out in a calming gesture. "No idea, man. We were just as surprised as you guys."

Embry whined from beside his imprint, and Emmett scratched his head.

"Shut up, Embry," Sam snapped. "I've heard enough from you already."

Embry laid down and covered his face with his paws.

"Don't speak to him that way!" Emmett yelled.

"I am his alpha,_ leech_," Sam said roughly. "You have no say."

"I am his mate, _wolf_, and I think I have a say!"

Embry whined again from under his paws, and Sam regarded him with disgust.

"I cannot believe this," he said. "Leeches and wolves are not supposed to be together like this. It's not the order of things." He then sighed. "There is only one thing I can do."

"And what's that?" Emmett demanded roughly, obviously still pissed.

"Embry, Jacob, and Seth are now no longer members of the pack," Sam answered. "They are hereby banished and forbidden to go back to La Push. You three love your leeches so much, you can have them, on _their_ side of the line."

"_About time the fags got banished. Fucking fags," _Jared snarled.

Before anyone could think, Paul was on top of Jared, tearing at his fur. Brady went to jump in, only to be held back by his tail from Seth. "Stop!" Sam yelled, however both wolves continued to attack each other.

It was only when Jacob commanded they stop did the wolves step back from one another. Seth let go of Brady's tail and watch in shock as he ran to Paul and licked his wounds, only to have Paul comfort him, assuring him he was fine.

"I give you three until dusk to say goodbye to your families," Sam said, looking directly at the vampires and their mates.

Quil, Paul, and Brady went to protest, only to be ordered to leave just as Sam phased without taking his clothes off.

"_You can't do this, Sam_," Jacob growled.

"_I can and I have, Jacob. If your leeches cross the line one more time, we will kill them," Sam said before racing through the trees. _

"_What is going on?" the little sub asked. _

Jacob phased and slipped on his shorts. "I will explain everything later, Seth, just go and wait by Embry for me, okay?" he said, rubbing his mates ear. Embry was pacing near the tree line, keeping an eye out for any of the pack returning.

In a voice so low that only Jasper and Emmett could hear, he explained they had to return to their side of the boundary and wait for them to return tonight. He looked at them both and gave a small smile. "Please air out the house," he said before winking and phasing, to join the others.

Both vampires hated seeing their mates go without their protection, but knew they had friends in the pack who would help them, if anything happened. In the distance they heard a howl. Without hesitation they fled to their side of the boundary, not wanting to risk anymore trouble than they already had put their mates in.

When the shifters got into La-Push, Embry said he would meet them at Seth's just before dusk. Jacob needed to get Seth to pack and sent him home, telling him they were going to spend a few nights with Jasper and Emmett, as a treat. Happy with the idea of getting to know the two vampires, Seth didn't question his mate and now alpha. He would get his father to explain everything to him later.

"Dad?" Jacob called the moment he stepped through the door.

"Jacob, what is this I hear from Sam?" he asked, wheeling himself to his son.

Jacob ran his large hand down his face. "Embry imprinted on a vampire," he said, trying to avoid what had happened to him and his new mate. His heart accelerated when he realised that, indeed, Jasper was his mate.

" I will talk to old Quil and see if this is even possible," Billy said, heading to the phone.

"Dad wait, there is more," Jacob sighed.

He waited for his father to turn and face him. When he had imprinted on Seth, Billy accepted it and supported his son. Knowing he had a duty to the tribe, making stronger shifters was one of his duties, but this was different. Why was he now mated with a vampire? He didn't imprint and knew Seth hadn't either, but he couldn't deny the vampire anything. Why Embry imprinted on Emmett still needed to be figured out as well.

"I have found another mate," he said looking at his dad, hoping he would see understanding again in his fathers eyes.

"Son! I don't understand what you are saying. Your mate is Seth, our first sub in . . . "

"Dad, please! I don't understand. I love Seth and will always be with him, but Jasper . . . " he blushed.

"I agree with Sam. It is best you three leave the tribe until we get answers to this." Jacob's heart plummeted. "Jacob, you are my son and always will be. But as an elder I, too, have a duty to my tribe." He opened his arms and his son walked into them. "May the spirits be with you, my son." He kissed his son's head and pushed him away, turned and left Jacob on the floor. He knew his son would smell the tears, but didn't wish for him to see them shed. His son had seen too many, after he had lost his lovely Sarah.

Jacob quickly packed his essentials, packing the photo of him and Seth and the one of his mother, which was taken just before she passed. Wiping the dust off it, he kissed the photo and put it the case. Brushing his own tears away, he took one last look around and saw young Brady sitting in his wolf form in the backyard. Opening the window, he waved Brady over. The young cub jumped in, still in his wolf form. Phasing, he slipped on his shorts.

"I want to come with you," he said lightly.

"Brady, why would you want that? Your family and friends are all here," Jacob asked, confused.

"I can't say, please," he almost begged.

"I'm sorry, cub, your loyalty is to Sam and the pack," he said, pulling Brady into his arms. The young cub reeked of Paul. "You need to stay and keep your mate calm." Jacob wondered how they had missed it.

"Can I visit?" he sniffed, hugging the bigger wolf around the waist. Jacob kissed the cub's head. Pulling back he nodded, not wanting to risk opening his mouth, as the lump in his throat was aching and would show his sorrow to the cub. A whimper was heard outside and they both looked to see Paul pacing. Jacob pushed Brady to the window. He picked up his bag and left before the cub did.

Jacob hurried over to Seth's, where Embry was already waiting with the car. Seth came bounding out of the house, his bag in tow, smiling happily. It hurt Jacob's heart, knowing he would have to explain the truth of the situation. Embry and Jacob shared a sad look as Seth got into the car.

"Come on, guys," Seth called. "We going or not?"

The two older wolves got into the car and they headed out. Seth was talking nonstop about how much fun they were all going to have. Jacob watched his little sub in the rearview mirror, with a sad smile. He was fucking adorable, with his innocent face radiating happiness. Jacob felt his heart clench in his chest, overwhelmed with love for the cub.

It didn't take them long to reach the Cullen's place, and as soon as the car stopped, Seth was out of it and pulling open Jacob's door. Embry and Jacob got out of the car and walked up to the porch with Seth, all three of them looking around in wonder. They had never seen a house like it. It looked like it was made up mostly of windows, if that was possible.

Before any of them made it to the front door, it opened, and Jasper and Emmett stepped out.

"Welcome," Emmett smiled, reaching out to pull Embry close.

"Please, come in," Jasper said, and the vampires and wolves went into the house, closing the door quietly behind them.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Penny and Dylan**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey y'all! Apologies for the delay in posting. Real life just takes up too much of our time sometimes. Your reviews and the fact you continue to hang with us on this fic makes is awesome and we thank y'all very much!**

**Special thanks to nmydreamz for editing...she's so great :)**

**We hope y'all enjoy, and as always, we don't own the Twilight boys.**

Chapter 4

Jacob and Embry tried to look unimpressed with the house, but it was near impossible with Seth's reaction.

"Holy shit, this is fucking awesome," he said, walking around to look at everything.

"Make yourselves at home," Jasper said, daring to take Jacob's hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

"You guys hungry? Jazz and I went shopping," Emmett said, looking pleased with himself.

Jasper or Emmett had never gone food shopping before, leaving that side of the human facade to Esme. Not remembering much of their human life, they grabbed a trolley and began filling it with things they thought a shapeshifter would like to eat. When at the checkout, the girl behind the register gave them a strange look, but didn't say anything. All three wolves laughed.

"We are always hungry," Jacob said, dropping Jasper's hand and going to his little mate.

Jasper's heart ached. Jacob was in love with Seth and he guessed he would have to be the third wheel, so he resigned himself to suffer in silence. He wondered why he would find his true mates in an already imprinted couple. In his mind, there was no way Jacob nor Seth would be able to accept it.

He watched the two wolves as they prepared their dinner together. They shared laughs and small touches, which Jasper craved to be a part of. When Jacob and Seth started getting more handsy, he left the room, unable to take anymore.

Jasper chose the living room to pace back and forth, looking out the large windows. It was raining again, and his mood suited the weather. He tried to block out the happy sounds coming from the kitchen, but his hearing and mind wouldn't let him. So he did the only thing he could think of to do.

Walking back to the kitchen he addressed the couple, who were eating at the table.

"I need to hunt," Jasper told them, trying to school his features into a nonchalant mask, "I will return shortly."

Both young men assured the vamp they would be fine, so he wasted no time in getting out of there. Running at full speed, he lifted his face into the rain in an attempt to wash off all the feelings he was harboring. When he reached the deepest part of the woods he found Emmett, who was finishing off a very large elk.

"Hey, bro." Emmett grinned until he saw the look on Jasper's face. "Uh-oh, what's wrong?"

"Why did I find my true mates in an already-imprinted couple, Em?" Jasper asked. "They will never accept me. They only have eyes for each other."

My brother walked over and put a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Everything is new right now," he said, "give it a little time. They will come around."

"Easy for you to say," Jasper replied. "You and your mate have nothing to worry about. Your mate imprinted on you."

Speaking of, the large wolf known as Embry bounded up, licked Emmett on the face and went off a little way to shift. Emmett watched him like he was entranced.

"See you around, bro," Jasper said, then took off in the other direction, forgetting all about hunting. Before he knew it, he was back near the house. He knew he had to go back inside. It would be rude to his guests if he didn't. He would have to keep his distance, though, and try to conceal the fact he was a little hurt at being shunned by the two wolves.

In all his years of being a vampire, Jasper has never known love. He had witnessed it all around him, with humans and vampires alike, and had always yearned for the same. It was a lonely existence, traveling all over the world, staying hidden, feeding on rapists and murderers, and men who were not worthy of life.

Then, when he finally found his mate, his dead heart was crushed when he realized the two men he wanted love with most in the world, the men who were _meant _to be his, were too wrapped up in each other to care.

What was he to do? There was only one thing, he supposed. He would have to wait, like Emmett said, and hope his mates would come around.

Heaving a big, unnecessary sigh, Jasper headed in to the house.

"Jasper!" Seth screamed from the floor where Jacob was on top of him, tickling him. "Help me, I can't breathe," he giggled, trying to slap his mates hands away with little success.

Jasper was in two minds as what to do. He wanted to help his little mate but, at the same time, didn't want to upset Jacob. He stood as still as a statue, not even blinking. Jacob stopped his attack and stood, pulling Seth with him.

"You okay?" Jacob asked, walking towards Jasper who still hadn't moved.

"Maybe we should tickle him," the little wolf said, digging his fingers into Jasper's side.

Nobody could miss the sound of breaking bones as his fingers made contact with Jasper's marble hard body. The vampire shot across to the other side of the room, terrified at what had just happened. Jacob was comforting Seth, who was howling in pain.

"Get me ice," Jacob demanded, pulling Seth to the couch and setting him on his knee.

"Me alright," Seth sobbed, after his mate reset his bones, before they had time to set wrong.

Jacob looked at his fingers and kissed each one tenderly. Jasper wondered where he was going to get ice. It wasn't something they had ever needed and never thought the wolves would need it for any reason. Grabbing his wallet, he was about to head out the door only to be stopped by Seth.

"Jazz, please stay," he reached out his good hand, waving Jasper over.

"We don't have ice, I will be back soon," he again turned to leave.

"Um, don't want to sound rude or anything, but your a giant block of ice," Seth giggled, waving him over once again.

"He's got a point," Jacob chuckled, making his little mate bounce up and down on his knee.

Jasper walked slowly over and sat down beside the couple on the couch. Gently he took Seth's injured hand and placed it on the flat of his palm. Seth gave a loud sigh and leaned his head onto Jacob's broad chest. As gently as he could, Jasper put his other hand on top and sat as still as possible. Jacob fingered Seth's hair and was humming lightly to himself.

"I could get used to this," Seth yawned.

_So could I, _Jasper thought to himself. Jacob had placed his free hand on Jasper's knee. Jasper's non-beating heart swelled with love for the two wolves. No one said anything until Seth's soft snores made Jasper put the little sub's hand down on his own knee. The swelling had gone down in just under an hour. They were truly fascinating creatures.

"We need to talk, Jazz," Jacob said.

"What about?" Jasper swallowed unnecessarily.

"This." Jacob waved his hand between the three of them.

Jasper tensed, dreading what was to come. All he could do was nod in agreement. It was better to get the pain of not being with his mates, like he wished, over and done with. Jacob picked up Jasper's hand and kissed it lightly.

"I understand," Jasper whispered.

"I don't think you do, Jazz. Seth is not of mating age. His wolf will go into heat when she feels he is ready to. He is my imprint, my forever. Without him, I am nothing," he sighed, kissing Seth's silky hair.

"No, I understand." Jasper went to move, only to be held firmly by Jacob. Even in his human form, Jacob was exceptionally strong.

"Please stop jumping to the wrong conclusion, you silly vamp. I am nothing without _you_, either. You, too, are part of me, of us. Without you, me and Seth wouldn't be complete. I've been thinking about it and I think we having been waiting for you," he smiled.

"I don't understand." Jasper was now really confused. So many mixed messages coming from the alpha.

"Seth's scent is changing, can't you smell it?"

Jasper took a big sniff of the air. His cock became instantly hard at the scent of his mates. If he thought Seth smelt beautiful before it was nothing compared to what he was smelling now. Jacob chuckled, imagining Jasper's cheeks blushing a soft red if he still had blood flowing through his veins.

"He's coming into heat?"

"I believe so, Jasper! I have saved myself for Seth, a promise I made him the day he accepted my imprint. Seth hasn't imprinted yet, I don't think; he is too young. He felt the effects from mine and believed it was his as well," Seth huffed, but his breathing went back to the slow rhythm it was before.

"So, you mean Seth might not imprint on you?" Jasper asked.

"I hope he does but, if he doesn't, I know it would be on you. He likes you a lot," Jacob admitted.

"How does that make you feel? I don't want to hurt either of you," Jasper questioned, even though a thrill of love ran through his body at the thought of Seth imprinting on him.

"As Seth's imprint, I want him to be happy. If it means he imprints on you, so be it. I promised him I would keep myself for him, but he didn't promise me back," Jacob shrugged.

"You mean he could choose to be just a friend to you?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Jacob said, sounding more confident than he felt. He had seen Seth's thoughts about Jasper and, even though he never said anything, he knew his mate wondered what he would look like naked. But again he had thought many times about Jacob on top of him, making love to him.

"And you? What do you think about me?" Jasper asked.

"I . . . I think I am falling in love with you." Jacob did blush.

"WHOOP" Seth shouted, jumping off Jacob's knee and rolling his hips in circles, as did his arms.

"Why, you little . . . " Jacob grabbed at Seth, who was too fast and ran out the door, shifting into his wolf with Jacob on his tail, shifting while chasing after him. Jasper shook his head but, smiling, he too followed the little wolf. Jasper knew exactly where Seth was going and jumped through the trees, landing right in front of Seth as he breached the tree line. Seth shifted back to his human self with Jacob right behind him, both wolves as naked as the day they were born.

Jasper stepped close to Seth from the front, while Jacob from behind him. Seth, a good foot shorter than Jasper and even smaller than Jacob, giggled. The alpha wrapped his arms around both men before him and pulled Jasper so he was chest to chest with Seth.

"Can we kiss already?" Seth asked, tiptoeing to try to get a kiss.

Jacob leaned in and his hot, plump lips touched Jaspers cool, hard ones. Seth gave a whimper as he looked up, watching the men as they melted into each other. He awed as they continued to kiss, both bodies relaxing. As much as he wanted to be kissed, he found it hot that these two men were kissing each other. His cock was at full attention, weeping. Brushing his thumb across his slit, he wiped the come before putting it in his mouth. Strong arms picked him up by the waist and carried him to a small boulder, placing him upon it, Jasper on one side and Jacob on the other. One large, hot hand and one cold hand entwined around his cock and began to stroke him. As he was about to look down and watch what was giving him more pleasure than he thought possible, hot and cold lips met with his. Tongues and lips clashed with each others as they try and figure out how they could do this. Soon they found the way that best suited them and Seth began suckling on both men's tongues.

If it hadn't been for Jasper's quick reactions, Seth would have fallen when, without warning, his body orgasmed, his hot seed shooting between the three of them, covering them all. With his body panting he pulled back, letting Jasper and Jacob continue kissing. When he was milked completely dry, he peck both mens locked cheeks.

"If that's how it feels to kiss, I can't wait for sex," he giggled.

**Thank you for reading! See y'all next time :)**

**Dylan and Penny**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Again, I am sorry for the delay. This fic has been nominated for an award in the Non-Canon Awards for Best Poly. Dylan and I are very happy bout that, so a huge thank you to whoever nominated us. The nominee banner only has Mrs. Agget on it, but it should have Emmett's Submissive on it as well. I refuse to take sole credit for this fic.**

**Anyway, with that said, huge thanks to nmydreamz for editing. She's awesome.**

**We do not own Twilight.**

**Hope y'all enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Jacob carried a drowsy, satisfied Seth back to the house while Jasper walked beside them. Seth, even nearing sleep, wouldn't let go of Jasper's hand as he snuggled into Jacob's chest.

Once back at the house the three took a long shower, washing each other languidly, wanting to continue the blissful mood for Seth. The little wolf already held Jacob's heart but, with every touch and smile from Seth, Jasper felt his long-dead heart slowly blossoming back into life.

Jasper hadn't spent very much time with the two wolves yet but, as the minutes passed, he could see the love radiating from them. It was strong and seemed to flow over Jasper like a warm blanket, heating him from the inside, out. It had been over a century since he felt that kind of warmth; his transformation having ripped it away from him, leaving him frozen forever.

The promise of love to come caused Jasper to feel as if he could shed his icy exterior. He yearned for it, to be able to wrap and tangle with the two wolves, all three of them shielding each other from the horrors of the world.

When Jacob, Jasper, and Seth were finished washing, they dried and dressed themselves, and Jasper led them to the room the two wolves would share. It used to belong to Alice and Edward, but Jasper felt no loss for his former family when he entered the vacant space.

Jacob almost laughed at the look on Seth's face when he saw there was no bed for them to share. A little embarrassed, Jasper used vampire speed to gather every cushion from the living room and laid them out on the floor, along with pillows and blankets. It looked more like a nest than a bed, but Seth happily jumped into the middle and patted the space on each side of him, inviting the other two men to join him. Jacob went willingly, but Jasper lingered. Seth frowned at him.

"Don't you want to come say goodnight to us?" he asked, his big, soft eyes searching the vampire's.

"You . . . want me to?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Oh, don't be silly," Seth giggled. "Get over here."

Jasper approached the cushions and sat next to Seth, who again took his hand. Jacob wrapped a large arm around Seth's shoulders and pulled him against his side. Seth snuggled in and gave a contented sigh, closing his eyes.

Jacob smiled at him over the top of Seth's head, and Jasper briefly returned it.

"Told you he is rather taken with you," Jacob said with a chuckle. "You look like you're in shock."

"It is strange, but also everything I've ever dreamed of, to be wanted by someone," Jasper replied.

"Well, you are, and it's only going to get better." Jacob blessed Jasper with a big smile.

"I was thinking we need to go shopping tomorrow," Jasper said. "You two need a bed. Then, on Monday, we need to get you two enrolled in school."

"Shit," Jacob sighed. "I forgot about school."

"It's important for both of you to finish your education," Jasper said. "I will be going as well, but I can't even begin to count the number of times I have graduated high school."

Jacob laughed. "You're serious?"

"I am," Jasper confirmed. "It gets tiresome, but I have to keep up appearances."

Jacob nodded in understanding. He was fascinated at the small details the vampire was providing him with. He had only ever known him as the enemy, not as someone struggling to fit into the outside world. Jasper was a vampire unlike any Jacob had ever known. He found himself eager to find out the next bit of information.

Learning things about Jasper also made him think of the other wolves on the rez. Jacob knew other vampires weren't like Jasper, but he wondered what it would be like if they were. Would the wolves even phase anymore? Would they accept them as friends?

It didn't matter. All Jacob knew was he counted himself lucky to be friends, and soon more, with the eccentric Jasper. Yawning, Jasper ran his hand through Jacob's hair and bent to kiss Seth's sweaty forehead.

"Sleep. Tomorrow's another day. I think we need to buy you both some new clothes." He stood, only for Jacob to grab his wrist.

"Stay if you want," Jacob yawned. Again his hand dropped Jasper's wrist.

Seconds later he was snoring. Jasper wondered how Seth continued to nap when Jacob's chest rumbled along with his snores. Seth just snuggled closer to the slumbering wolf but, in sleep, his hand seeked Jasper's. The night went by too quickly for Jasper, not that he would normally find it interesting to watch men snooze, but it gave him time to take in every single cell of his mates. He knew Seth had a freckle behind his left ear, which screamed to be licked. Jacob oozed power even while at rest. He had a small, almost invisible birthmark on his wrist that, if Jasper squinted, looked like a half crescent moon - including the craters.

Just before dawn he heard banging from the room below, and knew he would be blushing if he could. Sounds of Emmett and Embry mating was loud considering the rooms were sound proof. Over the decades he had gotten used to the sound of the rest of his family mating. He bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh, when he heard Embry calling out.

"Fuck me, Em's, oh you're so fucking big, baby!" he growled. It wasn't until Embry started to come that Jacob or Seth were disturbed when Embry howled, waking them both to full alert.

Jacob chuckled and Seth rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before giving his perfect smile. Nothing was more perfect than his smile to melt a little bit more of Jasper. Jacob thumped the floor with his foot and hollered out for them to turn the volume down. Emmett's deep, booming laugh floated up to the trio, but they soon became silent. Much to Jasper's amazement, the alpha rolled over and was instantly asleep. Seth, however, was looking at Jasper, who was biting his lip.

"Man he snores loud," he said, a blush on his cheeks.

"You managed to sleep through it, though," Jasper chuckled.

Seth nodded and looked down at his mate. The love that poured out of him hurt Jasper's non-beating heart. Jasper stood, needing some space from all the love coming from one of his mates to the other. Slipping out of the room without the little wolf noticing, he headed downstairs, wondering how long he could handle such emotion from Seth, for Jacob. He didn't know how to feel. Was he jealous of the feeling Seth held for Jacob? He didn't think so. He was gazing into the fireplace, deep in thought, when he heard light foot falls on the stairs. Seth's beautiful scent hit his nose. Small arms wrapped around his waist. The wolf rested his face on Jasper's back and let him take his weight.

"Seth, you should sleep, it's so early," Jasper said, gently turning to bring Seth up to his level. His eyes were still half closed with sleep.

"I can't sleep." His bottom lip slipped out, making his face even sweeter than normal.

"Why can't you sleep? You have Jacob with you," Jasper said, brushing the wayward hair from his eyes.

"You're not with us," he whispered, a blush again gracing his cheeks.

Without a word Jasper picked him up, making Seth wrap his legs around his waist, his arms around Jasper's neck. Big, brown, puppy eyes looked into Jasper's golden eyes, as though reaching into his very soul. His hot breath blew onto the vampires face, sending warm fuzzies through Jasper. Running up the stairs at vampire speed, he was in their room before Seth could blink.

"Sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." Jasper gently placed Seth beside Jacob and curled his cold body behind him, spooning the hot little wolf. Seth pushed backwards and wiggled, making Jasper's cock spring to attention, however the wolf was asleep again in seconds. "You're going to be the death of me," Jasper sighed, but smiled, holding the boy closer.

**~O~**

It was nearly midday before Jacob and Seth woke. They were obviously rested, and also very hungry. They raided the kitchen, nearly emptying the fridge. Emmett and Jasper looked on, amused at the amount of food they wolfed down. Jacob teased Embry about his and Emmett's earlier activities, which caused Embry to blush and puff out his chest, and made Seth giggle and blush. It was a happy atmosphere.

After they finished and cleaned the kitchen, a wrestling match ensued on the living room floor between the three wolves. Naturally, Emmett joined in on the fun, but Jasper stood against the wall and watched, a small smile on his face. Those boys had more energy than anyone he had ever seen.

Half an hour later they climbed into two cars and headed to Port Angeles. Seth, who had never been, watched in amazement as the sights of the city passed by. They stopped at a furniture store and looked at beds. Jacob and Seth took advantage of the finery around them and had to sit and bounce on every single one. Embry, however, was more subtle and quickly picked the one he wanted.

Eventually, Jacob and Seth chose a large, king-sized bed with a pillow top, the head and footboards made of scrolled, wrought iron. It was a roomy, sturdy bed, and it stirred Jasper's passion just looking at it, imagining the three of them sharing it.

Emmett and Jasper paid for their purchases and, with the promise of delivery later that evening, left to go to the clothing shops.

Embry chose a funky men's boutique and all of the men laughed and joked as they went inside. The saleswoman asked if she could help them, and Jasper politely informed her they would let her know if they needed and Embry headed to the section for their sizes while Seth pulled Jasper over to the clothing that would fit him.

"You know I will probably outgrow these in a matter of weeks," Seth sighed.

"Then we will buy you more, little one." Jasper couldn't help himself and swept the hair from Seth's eyes, only for it to fall back over them.

A loud wolf whistle came from the back from the dressing rooms. Grabbing Jaspers hand, they went to see what the fuss was. Embry was wearing a skin-tight top, showing his upper body to perfection. Emmett's arousal filled the air. Emmett walked to his mate and kissed him deeply, unashamed.

"We will take it in every color you have," he said to the sales clerk.

"Of course, sir, and what about some pants to match?" Glee shone in the sales clerks eyes.

"Shorts," Embry said, his eyes never leaving Emmett.

Jacob came out of the changing room, wearing his own clothes. "Didn't they fit?" Seth asked.

"Makes me look gay," he growled.

The four men howl with laughter, making the alpha growl loudly, which makes a man in the next room scurry away, his pants still unfastened. The men began to howl even louder. Huffing, Jacob stomped out of the store, Seth and Jasper on his heels. They came to a sportswear store and Jacob went in.

"Now we're talking," Jacob said.

Jasper agreed this was more the alpha's style. Seth pulled out clothes and handed them to Jacob, sending him to the changing room with his arms full of shorts and t-shirts. Seth scanned the racks again, every now and again turning to smile at Jasper, who was gazing at his mates bubble ass.

"Take a picture, it might last longer," Jacob whispered in his ear.

How he did that, Jasper never knew. Somehow Jacob could sneak up on him, without him realizing it. Turning around he gulped, admiring the alpha's tight fitting muscle top. For added effect, Jacob flexed his muscles for him. Willing his cock to stay down he looked over his shoulder, only to be confronted yet again by beauty in the form of his younger mate.

"Oh I likey," Seth said, coming towards them, his eyes only for Jacob.

His small hand caressed the alpha's torso, digging his fingers in every so often, making the alpha rumble with pleasure. Instantly, Jasper smelled Jacob's arousal and was grateful that humans couldn't pick up the intoxicating scent. Seth sighed and went back to the racks, pulling out clothes for himself. He wasn't so easily pleased, and they spent the next hour trying on everything in the store before he declared nothing suited him. Jacob and Jasper were restless so, for the fun of it, picked Jasper his own sporting outfit. Howls of laughter filled the whole store as Jasper came out. His lily white legs looking like twigs in the basketball shorts they had picked. Seth giggled and made Jasper promise to never wear shorts for the rest of his existence.

"I'm hungry," Seth moaned, as they paid for the last of his clothes at a small store where he bought jeans and tops. Unlike Embry and Jacob, he seemed comfortable wearing them.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"McD-," Jacob's large hand covered Seth's mouth before he could finish.

"Pizza would be great," he said, as Seth continued to try and swat the alpha's hand away.

By time the wolves had their fill it was late, but decided to go see a movie. Halfway through, they left. Poor Seth was terrified of the slaughter of humans by zombies. Neither of his mates made fun of him as he curled up on Jacob on the way back to Forks, too scared to be left alone, even for a second. The house was fully lit up when they arrived and Jacob jumped out with Seth on his back. Jasper could feel the tension from the car and wondered if he should try and send some calming waves.

"We have been ordered to a meeting tomorrow night," Embry said, the moment his alpha walked in the door.

"Was there any hint of what about?" Jacob asked, holding Seth tighter.

"You know Sam, he gives nothing away," Embry sighed.

"OH, I could wear my new clothes," Seth squealed and jumped down racing to the door, only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Um, can someone get the stuff out the car? I, err . . . um," his small frame trembled.

Jasper was at his side in a blink, Jacob decided to let Jasper comfort his mate. Even though he wanted nothing more than to comfort Seth, Jasper also had the need to feel wanted and protective of him. The alpha couldn't help but smile as his mate stilled and took Jasper's hand, and together they walked to the car, chatting as though nothing had happened, and collected the bags. Most of their former pack guffawed at the young wolf, who was not supposed to be afraid of anything. Emmett even _awed_, not thinking the boy should be as stoic as the older wolves.

"I will ring dad and see if he can shed some light on it," Jacob said, walking away once he saw his mates back inside.

TBC

**Thank you for reading.**

**Penny and Dylan**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, so this chapter took a long time to start, but we finally got it done and the next chapter just came to us.**

**Huge thanks to nmydreams for beta-ing our story for us.**

**We are both excited that our story has been nominated for best poly against Emmett's Submissive's story, Collar. Hopefully one or both will be placed. **

**Due to RL, we can't guarantee when each chapter will be posted. Deadlines come first and foremost.**

**Thanks for reading; love all your reviews. Sure, Penny thanks you personally, but from me a big thanks. Without your reviews the story would be put further down my priority list. **

**Okay I have yapped on enough. Hope you continue to enjoy our little story. **

**Emmett's Submissive and Mrs Agget **

Chapter 6

"I can't believe we have to go to regular high school," Embry complained to Jacob, who was cooking eggs for their breakfast.

"Jasper says we have to finish our education and, besides, he and Emmett will be going, too," Jacob answered, not looking up from the food. Embry rolled his eyes just as Emmett wrapped his huge arms around his mate from behind.

"That's right," Emmett said, pressing a kiss to Embry's head.

"This isn't fair," Seth whined, walking into the kitchen with his hair in all directions, eyes half-lidded.

"Jesus, Seth, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Emmett boomed, holding his non-beating heart.

The three wolves look at Emmett, confused.

"I thought Edward had returned," he chuckled, getting smacked on the arm by his lover, who took his eggs from Jacob and sat down. Seth ran back up the stairs to fix his hair while the alpha just shook his head.

"You wait until he gets a little bigger," Embry said around a mouthful of food. "He's gonna get you back for that."

"Yeah, we'll see," Emmett winked.

A few minutes later Seth came back into the room, dressed in a new outfit with his hair carefully brushed. He stuck his nose in the air as he passed Emmett and sat in the chair next to Jacob. The vampire chuckled and ruffled Seth's hair.

"Mornin', kid," he grinned.

Seth growled at Emmett and started eating, then looked around the room. "Hey, where's Jasper?"

"He needed to hunt this morning," Jacob said, placing his hand on his little mate's arm. "He'll be back soon."

Nodding, Seth returned to his food, but snuck a glance out the windows every couple of minutes.

When everyone was finished eating and the kitchen had been cleaned, the wolves gathered their backpacks and finished getting ready for school. They were boisterous as usual, but there was an undertone of nervousness amongst them. Jasper returned while all of the wolves were still upstairs and found Emmett waiting in the living room.

Gesturing toward the noise the others were making, Jasper asked, "They're doing okay?"

"Yeah," Emmett replied. "They don't want to go to school, but what teenaged wolf does, right?"

"I guess," Jasper said, his tone distracted. His empathic sense could feel the nervousness and tension from the others. "I'll be right back."

He went upstairs and found all three wolves crowded in front of the bathroom mirror. He couldn't help but smirk as he leaned against the doorframe. "You guys know there's more than one bathroom, right?" he quipped.

Seth, excited to see Jasper, grabbed Jacob's hand and went to hug the vampire. Jacob hugged him as well, his arms trapping Seth between them. He looked at Jasper with soft eyes and a smile. "We missed you," he said quietly.

Jasper stepped backwards into the hall, pulling his wolves with him. Seth giggled against Jasper's hard chest, causing both older men to smile. Once they were away from Embry, the vampire kissed Jacob softly. Seth, clueing in to what was happening, whimpered. Both Jacob and Jasper locked arms, giving Seth a perch, and lifted the smaller wolf up. Seth wound one arm around Jasper's neck and the other around Jacob's, then leaned in to press his lips against theirs.

Before they could get too involved, though, Embry walked out of the bathroom and cleared his throat. Seth broke away from Jacob and Jasper to smirk at him. "You're just jealous," he snarked. "I have_ two _hot guys."

Laughing and shaking his head, Embry went downstairs to find his own mate. Time was growing short before they would have to leave for school. Clicking his fingers the young wolf nodded his head towards the stairs. Without hesitation Jasper and Jacob carried him down, the cub waving like royalty to Embry and Emmett. When they arrived in the lounge, both his mates dropped him unceremoniously onto the beanbag. Much to Seth's horror, the bag burst and the white beans exploded throughout the lower floor. Howls of laughter came from his mates and friends at the look on the young wolf's face as he scrambled up, trying to collect the static beans. They needed to leave, otherwise they would be late. Dragging a flustered Seth out the door while trying to get the beans out of his hair, they jumped into Emmett's jeep and decided to arrive at the school together.

They pulled up to the school and Seth was clenching his mates hands. He had only known the tribe school which only had twenty students, whereas here, there were a few hundred. To him it was like stepping into the biggest horror story of his life. He loved his old school, his friends from the pack there to hang with. He and Brady had been inseparable since the day Brady had joined the pack. Emmett and Jasper jumped out of the jeep and focused their attention on their wolves, who were staring at the mass of buildings with doubt. Jacob took the lead, holding his hands out for Seth to jump down safely.

"I want to go home," he whispered, tears in his eyes as he saw everyone staring at him.

"You're gonna be fine, cub," Jacob said, clapping his hands. Nodding, Seth jumped out and into his mate's arms, wrapping his legs around him, before remembering everyone was staring at him. It was alright for the others, they had classes together as Seniors, but he would be alone as only a Sophomore.

When Jacob turned around, everyone looked away. They didn't want to cause trouble with the big native, who was even bigger than Emmett Cullen. Emmett and Embry walked behind Jacob, who would not let go of his little mate's hand. The students parted like the Red Sea as they made their way through the corridors, to the office. They filled the small room, and Emmett and Jasper left them alone so they could head to class. Jacob was grateful his father had their records sent through to Forks High so they didn't have to waste time asking for the classes they wanted, to keep up their studies.

Seth was given a map of the school and followed Jacob out to where Jasper was waiting for them. Handing over his map he let Jasper take his hand, leading him to his first class. Emmett led Embry and Jacob to theirs, leaving them at the door. They had every single class together. The alpha ached for his little mate, left unprotected. At La Push he had his friends Brady and Colin with him, but no one dared pick on Jacob Black's boyfriend. It would be made clear by lunchtime, the same rules applied here.

"LIttle one, you'll be fine. You're bigger than any of your other classmates but, more importantly, you're a great guy and everyone will love you." Jasper pulled his mate into a hug, drawing in his scent.

"This place is just so big," Seth whimpered.

"If you ever need us you know we will be there in a heartbeat," the vampire stroked the young wolf's hair and kissed his forehead. "See you at lunch, little one." He walked to his next class not daring to turn around. Seth wasn't so much scared, but more upset he wouldn't be in contact with his mates.

All morning Jacob's mind was on his little mate. Many times he thought about walking out of class to go find him, only to have Embry warn him to stay. They didn't need to stand out anymore than they already did. Tonight was the meeting with the pack and elders. If things were right, hopefully they could return to their own school back on the res. Jacob wasn't holding much hope. His father refused to discuss the matter over the phone with him, saying it would be discussed at the meeting.

The moment the bell rang for lunch Jacob was out the door, sniffing out his mate. He found him walking down the corridor, chatting to a group of kids his own age, a smile on his face. Letting out a sigh he waited for his mate to notice him. Jasper was right behind Seth, keeping a very close eye on him, but a small smile on his face told Jacob that Seth was doing just fine.

"Jake!" Seth shouted, excusing himself from his friends and running to his alpha, who scooped him up and kissed his little nose.

"Hey, cub, how was class?"

Seth couldn't say enough. He seemed to have already made a heap of friends and he enjoyed the work. They made their way to the canteen where, suddenly, the place went deathly quiet. Emmett pushed his way through the line, not taking any notice of the students. Jasper was trying to send waves of calm to the wolves. Jacob shook his head and walked to the line, still holding onto Seth's hand.

"Jake," Seth whispered. The alpha looked at his mate. "Do I have a boogie coming out my nose?"

Jacob burst out laughing and the students began talking amongst themselves. Of course the shifters could hear what they were saying, wondering why there were three natives in their school when they had their own. Was it because they were gay? Maybe they had committed a crime and had been expelled. Shaking his head, the alpha made his pack take their lunch trays and go sit with the vampires, who were glaring at the students. Lunch passed with no further incident, as did the rest of the day.

Embry moaned about the amount of homework they had been assigned but was happy when Emmett said he would do it for him. Tonight they would have their meeting and knew they would be leaving their mates at the border.

They had another feed after school and decided to go for a run, to burn off their troubled thoughts. Never before had any of them had so much fun. Making games of hide and seek the leech, or who could catch the biggest stagg. All too soon, however, it was time to go meet the elders and hear their fate. After long goodbyes the shifters phased and, in pack formation, made their way to the old home of their ancestors. Sam and his pack were waiting at the line.

"I need to ask you to shift into human form," Sam sighed.

"We will if you will," Jacob growled, knowing exactly why they wanted them to shift.

"Jake, I have to protect my people . . . "

Before he could finish, Jacob growled.

"We are not the enemy here, Sam. They are our people, too. We were made for this, to do our duty. We don't plan on harming them," Jacob snarled, putting both packs on alert.

"ENOUGH," a voice said from behind the pack. Everyone stared at old Quil as he walked through the pack, stopping at the border line. "Jacob, you and your pack will shift to your human forms. Your pack as well, Sam." He turned and looked at Sam's pack. "Except you," he pointed at Brady. The young wolf whimpered. Old Quil hadn't finished, and he faced young Seth. "You stay in form as well," he glared at the young cub.

The rest of the packs shifted to human form. Seth went and stood by his mate. Brady was standing alone, looking lost and a little scared. His pack didn't seem to care as they follow old Quil through the clearing, where more elders were waiting. Billy looked up at his son before he quickly turned away. Jacob's heart sank. This couldn't be good. Ordering them to be seated the pack sat down, although the air was thick with tension.

"May I ask why the young cubs are not to shift?" Jacob asked, stroking his mates head.

"It will be explained soon. I want the subs to head out and patrol while we have the meeting, as this has nothing to do with them," old Quil said.

"Excuse me, sir, no disrespect, but we don't send out the cubs, let alone subs, on their own." This time it was Sam protecting the young cubs.

"They are not required to be here," another elder piped in.

"They are mere children." Jacob stood up.

"These children, as you call them, are part of our pack. They protect our people just as the rest of us do. I will not have you, or anyone, believing they are not important."

Suddenly Brady's wolf collapsed. At first the pack though he was just sulking, but it became apparent this wasn't the case. "Shit, get him out of here!" Paul was shaking, ready to phase. It took Sam and Jacob only a few more seconds to figure out what the problem was. Seth phased, not caring what order he was given. Picking up his friend, using all his strength, he began running towards the line.

"Jasper, please! I need help!" he called, knowing full well Jasper would hear him.

"What's happened? Are Jacob and Embry okay?" Jasper took the still-unconscious wolf from Seth and they began to run back to the house.

"I will explain later. Let's just get him inside where he'll be safe," Seth panted, running as fast as his human legs could carry him. Giving up, he shifted to his wolf form and ran ahead of Jasper to get things ready.

**Thanks for reading! See y'all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey y'all. Hope you enjoy this one. :) Please go vote for your faves in the Multifandom Awards and the Non Canon Awards! There's some good stuff out there.**

**Thank you much to nmydreamz for editing :)**

**We don't own Twilight.**

Back at the Cullen house, Seth prepared the bed just in time for Jasper to arrive. The vampire laid the wolf on top of the blankets and Seth ran to get a wet washcloth. When he returned with it, Brady was tossing and turning as if he were in pain. Jasper took the cloth from Seth and patted Brady's forehead with it.

"What's happened to him?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I don't know," Seth answered, never taking his large, frightened eyes from his friend and fellow pack mate. "He just collapsed. Paul started acting weird and told me to take him away."

The news of Paul's reaction told Jasper all he needed to know about what was wrong with Brady. He was fascinated, yet saddened because he knew Seth would be going through the same discomfort when it was his time.

"Shh. Rest," Jasper said to Brady, who had opened his eyes. He was looking all around the room, no doubt wondering where he was. Jasper knew he was scared as hell.

"Where's . . . Paul?" Brady wheezed through gasping breaths.

"He is still at the meeting," Jasper told him quietly.

Brady whined long and low, which sounded very much like a howl. "I . . . need . . . Paul."

"Calm down," Jasper said, sending out relaxing waves toward the wolf. They didn't seem to help much.

Seth, who had been quietly staring at Brady the whole time, moved to stand next to Jasper, a warm hand searching for a cold one. Jasper took his hand and pulled him close.

"Is he gonna be okay, Jasper?" Seth asked, his voice wavering.

"He'll be fine, little one," Jasper answered, kissing the top of Seth's head. "He just needs a little bit of time and rest."

At the border, the meeting was still underway. Jacob glanced between his father, Sam, old Quil, and Paul while everyone was talking. He knew Paul wanted to go to Brady and he knew why. _That jerk has been denying himself all this time, _he thought to himself. Whether Paul wanted to or not, he'd imprinted on Brady.He wanted to take the piss out of his friend as Paul had done to him, when he had imprinted on Seth, but he knew he couldn't.

Old Quil held up his hands for silence. The elders stood once again before the pack.

"A decision has been made," he said, voice carrying to everyone around. "The Cold Ones, as they were once called, stand now as they have always stood to our kind . . . the enemy. They are not allowed past this treaty line, and never will be. Jacob, Embry, we all know you have vampires as mates. Although we are aware we cannot control who we imprint on, it remains unacceptable for us to allow vampires on our lands. Therefore, we have made the decision that you two shall be banished from the pack, forever, along with Seth." His voice quieted a little. "We are sad to see you go, but there is nothing we can do. We must uphold the law for our people and the ones to follow. We wish you well."

After old Quil's voice faded away, he and the rest of the elders began walking back the way they came. Sam moved to follow, calling the rest of his pack to join him. Most of them gave Jacob and Embry sad looks of longing, but some turned up their noses and happily followed their leader. Embry shifted immediately and took off toward the treaty line and to his mate, who was still waiting for him. Jacob, however, couldn't take his eyes off the tears coursing down his father's cheeks.

Billy rolled up to his son, who dropped to his knees and threw his arms around his father.

"I'm sorry, son," Billy said. "There was nothing I could do."

Jacob raised his face to stare at Billy, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Dad," he said. "I can't help it."

"I know, Jacob," Billy replied, "but fate is fate and the laws of our people must be upheld." He was quiet for only a moment. "You will call every day?"

Jacob stood up. "I swear. I love you, Dad, but I have to go now."

"I love you, too," Billy said, then moved to head back to the res. Jacob couldn't watch him leave. He phased and ran as fast as he could through the woods.

When he reached the house he heard what sounded like crying. Pushing his own sadness aside for the moment, he ran inside and up the stairs to find his mates. He found Jasper and Seth in the hall, right outside the bedroom. Seth was wrapped in Jasper's arms, looking frightened as all hell. He could hear Embry and Emmett talking to a very riled up Brady.

Jasper knew immediately something was wrong. He could feel the sadness emanating from his mate. Pulling Jacob into his arms as well, he held the two wolves close.

"I know you are upset, Jacob," Jasper soothed quietly. "It will be alright."

With those words, Jacob couldn't take it anymore. He began to cry. Seth, wide eyed, asked the question he already knew the answer to. "We're banished, aren't we?" Jasper had no words. All he could do was stare into the beautiful, saddened eyes of the younger wolf. The boy's morose expression made him look older somehow, in the span of seconds. Jasper, not saying a word, pulled the two wolves even tighter against him and sent out all the love and serenity he could to try to ease their pain. If his heart were beating, it would surely break in that moment.

Back in the bedroom, Emmett had taken to holding Brady down while he writhed on the bed. He was growling, trying to get out of the vampire's strong hold.

"Let me go, dammit!" Brady yelled, "I have to get to Paul!"

"Sorry, man," Emmett said, not even phased by the wolf's struggling. "Can't let you go just yet."

Brady growled and struggled harder. "As soon as I can get the fuck up, you are gonna regret it, leech!" he spat. "I'm gonna phase and bite your fucking ass so hard . . . "

Emmett laughed out loud while, at the same time, there was a timid knock on the door. Embry went to open it and Paul walked in, looking almost as upset as Brady.

"Paul!" Brady yelled, heaving a huge sigh of relief.

"I'll take him, guys," Paul said quietly. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

Brady pushed Emmett back with all his might and ran into the arms of his mate. Paul screwed up his nose, but lightly kissed the top of the young cub's head. Brady sobbed quietly in his arms, drawing in his mate's scent. Paul suddenly began to rumble. He pushed the man from his arms and backed away only to collide with Jacob, who was standing behind him.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Paul grabbed at his hair.

"You have to accept it, Paul, stop denying your wolf," Jacob sighed.

"No, it's not right! We are meant to imprint on women, who produce better shifters!" he growled.

"You imprinted on me," Brady whispered.

"The day you joined the pack. But Brady, this is wrong. We can't be together," Paul said, looking anywhere but at his mate.

"But I imprinted on you, too. Why is it wrong if we shouldn't be?" With that, Brady ran up the stairs with Seth on his heels.

Paul went to follow the cubs upstairs, only for Jacob to hold him firmly by the shoulder. "Do you love him?"

"He's my imprint, of course I fucking love him!" Paul fell on the couch and rested his head in his hands. Jacob waved the others away and sat beside his former pack brother.

"Our wolves are never mistaken and I have been doing some research about it. I don't know how but, a long time ago, there was an alpha called Ephraim Black - my great-grandfather - who imprinted on a male. There was outrage, and the elders forbade their imprint. Although it was rare, an arranged marriage was performed and the two wolves were ordered never to be alone again.

"What are you going on about?" Paul snapped.

"Shut up and listen for once, Paul. Now my great-grandfather went on to have three sons with his wife. He always put on a happy face when he was around people, but at home he was miserable, and his wife knew this. She loved Ephraim. He was a good, kind man, but she knew he was missing something. One day she asked him what it was, and he broke down and confessed he was in love with his pack brother. Without either man's knowledge she arranged for the two men to meet alone, in the forest. The moment they laid eyes on one another they fell into each others embrace." Jacob ran his hand down his face.

"Well I'm happy for them," Paul looked up the stairs. Even Jacob could feel the ache his friend was feeling.

"Ephraim and his imprint laid together that very night. They couldn't deny the imprint, not anymore. This is where it gets interesting." Jacob stood and started pacing.

"I don't need details," Paul chuckled.

Jacob turned and smiled at Paul. "My father is the descendant of Ephraim's imprint."

"So you're not a true Black?" Paul asked, now confused.

"Yeah, I'm the true Alpha. Ephraim's imprint had my grandfather." Jacob watched as Paul's face paled when he realised what he had just been told. "You can be with your imprint and still produce another generation."

"Why were we never told this?" Paul asked.

"Why were we never told we could be shapeshifters, or why there are real vampires? All these things are kept from us, to keep us from not thinking for ourselves. But guess what, sunshine? I am not gonna let this happen again. My true pack is going to accept mine and Embry's mates and acknowledge that our wolves are always right," Jacob chuckled, as Paul pushed past him and up the stairs to his mate.

It was only a few minutes later and the rest of the group came down to join Jacob, who was pouring them all a drink. "We better have this and head out for a few hours." He winked and sculled his drink before pulling his mate out, just before the noise from upstair became embarrassing.

"Is it true I can have babies?" Seth asked.

This wasn't the way Jacob had wanted his mate to find out. He was still trying to figure out how Seth or any sub could give birth to children.

"Cubs," Embry said suddenly.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Cubs. Your wolf is a female, right? Surely that means you would have them in your wolf form and you will have cubs." He looked smug as he looked from one person to the next.

"Fuck me!" Seth gasped.

"But what about you?" Emmett asked, Embry wiping the look off his face.

"Maybe you will have cubs," Seth giggled.

Emmett lunged at the young cub, who suddenly shifted and took off. Even though none of them knew what was ahead, they knew they were a family, and families stuck together no matter what.

**Thanks for reading. See y'all next time.**

**Dylan and Penny**


End file.
